Enséñame a amar
by saku kou
Summary: UA. Ella es la guardiana del poderoso cristal del plata, tiene prohibido el amor o cualquier otra clase de sentimiento que la distraiga de su labor. ¿Que pasará cuando lo conozca a él? Es un SerenaSeiya
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon, personajes e idea original no me pertenezca, esto es solo un pasatiempo, una forma de liberar mi imaginación, no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo de relajacion

**Enséñame a amar**

Una hermosa joven caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, seria, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, su motivo de ser, de vivir, un cristal… un cristal de cual dependía la paz y el futuro de su pueblo.

En el pasillo se encontró a un guardia, el cual de inmediato bajo su vista, nadie en el reino tenía permitido ver a la cara a la Wärterin, como le llamaban en el pueblo, pero para sus conocidos era Serena.

— Buenos días, alteza

Ella no le contesto, solo paso de largo, que caso tenía contestar a alguien que no te ve, es lo que pensaba cada vez que alguien la saludaba.

Reanudo su andar, sus manos ya estaban cansadas, siempre en la misma posición, palma con palma, solo con el espacio suficiente para que un pequeño cristal, de tamaño de una pelota de golf se sostuviera en el aire.

— El famoso cristal de plata, el objeto más poderoso del Milenio de Plata, el cual mi madre gobierna, desde que tengo uso de razón he traído el cristal conmigo, y a partir ese momento, me han educado para cuidarlo y explotar sus poderes al máximo, por si algún enemigo quiere tenerlo en su manos. Mi vida entera depende de este cristal, estamos muy ligados, si desaparece o es destruido moriré. Y si yo muero, el cristal se muere conmigo. Se puede decir que tengo una larga vida asegurada, muchos ambicionan su poder, nadie quiere destruirlo. Aunque deseo que alguien lo haga, estoy tan cansada de esta vida. Quiero salir y disfrutar, conocer a gente nueva que me mire a los ojos, que no me tema. Cada día que pasa veo más difícil mi sueño, tengo que resignarme y vivir esto a lo que mi madre llama vida.

La princesa continuó su andar, hasta llegar a sus aposentos, el único lugar donde podía descansar de su pesada tarea; ahí el cristal reposaba dentro una copa, la copa lunar.

Dejo el cristal de plata, descansando sus manos por primera vez en ese día, la mayoría del tiempo no entendía el porque del cargar siempre con el cristal si podía dejarlo en la copa, una vez se lo comentó a su madre, ocasionando que por tres días no descansará ni un instante; ese fue el castigo por su insolencia. Desde ese día todo su dolor y frustración se lo quedó para ella, no expresaría su inconformidad, ni sentimiento alguno y así había sido desde los 5 años de edad, su corazón se endureció, como un cristal.

— otro día más, otro sentimiento guardado, ¿Cuánto más podré soportar?

Tomo uno de sus libros, su único escape hacia la libertad, tenía tantos que perdió la cuenta de los que ya leyó y los que le faltaban. Siempre había sido muy culta, pero las historias fantásticas o de amor eran sus favoritas, en ocasiones se imaginaba que vivía en un país lejano, donde no tenía deberes, era solo una campesina y un día llegara un Pegaso por ella, llevándola con un príncipe de cabello negro y ojos azules la rescataba, juntos volaban hasta una estrella fugaz donde eran felices.

Pero después despertaba de ese sueño, retornaba a la realidad, recordando que si algún príncipe llegaba por ella seria Darien, al cual no conocía pero estaba comprometida, _"unión de grandes familias"_ como decía su madre. Serena sabía que eso no era verdad, la familia de Darien codiciaba el cristal, eran poderosos, incluso más que la dinastía lunar, por lo que Serenity, la madre de Serena, arreglo un tratado entre ambas familias, evitando así la destrucción del reino y la dinastía de la Luna.

Pronto anochecería, la hermosa Luna haría su aparición, a Serena le gustaba ver la luna llena, aunque a la vez la odiaba; cada luna llena el cristal debía recibir la luz al igual que la guardiana. Así que ella pasaba toda la noche en la parte más alta del castillo con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo recitando conjuros de fortalecimiento. Odiaba hacer eso, además de que en la mañana los brazos le dolían y nadie hacia nada, todos decían que ese dolor era un privilegio.

Suspiró y comenzó con su lectura

— Tal vez así me relaje un poco.

_Érase una vez, en un lejano planeta existía un joven, de largos cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules cual mar. Su voz era privilegiada, cualquiera que la escuchase quedaba extasiado, era como escuchar a un ángel. A pesar de tener tan preciado regalo, era infeliz; en su vida faltaba algo… alguien._

_Desde pequeño la gente siempre había idolatrado su don, pero no a él. Su don era lo especial, fuera de eso era solo un niño más. En ocasiones por las noches rogaba que su don desapareciese, tal vez así los demás lo querrían por quien es y no por sus atributos._

— Creo que se parece un poco a mí

_Un día, caminó por el pueblo decidido a encontrar ese algo que le hacia falta, a esa persona especial. Anduvo por las calles durante mucho rato, hasta que la vio, ese ser angelical que…._

— Basta— cerró el libro— no quiero leer otra historia donde todos terminen felices. Envidio esa felicidad, se que me prometí a mi misma no sentir nada además de que tengo prohibido el amor o cualquier otra clase de sentimiento que interfiera en mi labor.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Se limpio— yo no puedo llorar, no debo sentir tristeza. Si la única manera de dejar de sentir es esa, lo haré.

Se paró súbitamente de la silla, tomo unas tijeras, haciéndose una pequeña incisión en la muñeca, provocando que la sangre brotara. Sentía dolor, pero seria la última vez. Caminó hasta la copa lunar, sacando el cristal; vertió su sangre sobre él, tiñéndolo de rojo opacando su brillo por un momento

— Te ofrezco mi sangre, mi corazón, mi alma, todo lo que soy… a cambio de no sufrir, de no sentir nada, ni dolor ni amor, absolutamente nada, quiero dedicarme por completo a ti.

El cristal brillo en todo su esplendor, absorbió la sangre; su color transparente cambio a uno ámbar, se suspendió en el aire al momento que Serena desfallecía. El cristal no descendió, cambio de forma, la figura de una niña pequeña de cabello gris, tez blanca y ojos negros apareció.

— Espero que no te arrepientas, no hay marcha atrás al menos que tengas algo más que darme. Cuando despiertes serás otra, una persona fría, con un corazón duro que no le afecte nada. Tus ojos dejarán de brillar, serán opacos, y tu mirada distante, podrás ser egocéntrica o altanera en ocasiones, será lo único que podrás sentir, mi querida Serena

La niña volvió a ser el cristal, cayendo sonoramente sobre el piso, a lado de su guardiana.

…………………………..

Hola:

Se que no he acabado con el otro finc, Recordando un pasado, añorando un futuro, pero no resistía las ganas de hacer esta historia.

Ojalá les guste esta, la verdad no se de donde me salió esta alocada idea, pero bueno

Y si me ayudan con el titulo se los agradeceré, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ponerle, fue el único que se me ocurrió.

Atte: Saku Kou

4


	2. Dolor y encuentros

_Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fueron producto de la imaginación de alguien más, lo único que yo hago es tomar los personajes y crear un historia un tanto diferente para satisfacer mi necesidad de comunicación y desahogo_

Capitulo 2

"_Dolor y encuentros"_

El Sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, el día más especial para los habitantes de la región Celeste; se conmemoraba el aniversario del triunfo del cristal de plata sobre todos los demás territorios, por lo que dicho cristal se exhibía toda el día en la torre más alta del castillo mientras que los habitantes bailaban y comían en la plaza central.

Una señora joven de cabello blanco caminaba por los pasillos, recibiendo saludos de buenos días y una reverencia de quienes se encontraban a su paso.

— Buenos días Majestad—dijo una joven de cabello negro largo y rizado

— Buenos días Luna¿esta todo listo?

— Casi, solo faltan unos detalles no de mucha importancia, verá que este será el mejor festival de todos

— Eso espero¿sabes si Serena ya se despertó?

— No lo se.

— Quiero que vayas a su cuarto y te encargues de que se arregle y este presentable para la hora fijada

— Como usted ordene, si me disculpa— hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

La reina prosiguió su andar hasta el salón principal y Luna al cuarto de Serena. Al llegar toco a la puerta… nadie respondió, llamó por segunda ocasión y nada, un poco desesperada, giro la perilla empujando la puerta y entrando al cuarto, ahí, vió a Serena tirada en el piso y el cristal a su lado.

— GUARDIAS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el castillo esta conmocionado, la guardiana del cristal estaba siendo revisada por un medico; el indicaba que su estado era bueno y no se explicaba el porque de que estuviera en ese estado.

— Cancelaremos todo— dijo Serenity entrando a la habitación, todos hacían una reverencia

— Majestad esto se ha planeado desde hace tiempo, no podemos cancelarlo— intervino el doctor

— Es mi decisión, si el cristal de plata no esta presente, no se puede hacer absolutamente nada.

— _No puedo creerlo, lo único que le preocupa es el cristal, no le importa el bienestar de su hija_— pensó Luna

— Todo se hará según lo planeado— esa voz hizo que todos se estremecieran, era fría, seca, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento

Voltearon hacia la cama, ahí, Serena estaba sentada con el cristal entre sus manos mirándolos fijamente

— No me pasa nada, así que si me disculpan debo alistarme, retírense

Todos, después de una postración salieron del cuarto, exceptuando a Luna.

— Creí ser clara en mis instrucciones Luna

— Lo siento alteza, pero su madre me indico que…

— Vete, no te necesito

Luna veía extrañada a Serena, sus ojos siempre habían mostrado cierta tristeza, melancolía, pero esta vez era diferente, no mostraban nada… un vació se veía en su mirar.

— Serena¿Qué te ha pasado? — se acerco a ella tomándola por el mentón

— Como te atreves a tocarme, insolente— con un golpe la alejo— pagaras por esto, no eres nadie para dirigirme la palabra siquiera o mirarme.

Usando el cristal, Serena levanto a Luna, envolviéndola en unos cuantos rayos plateados lastimándola

— _Detente, a ella no le hagas daño_— la voz interna de Serena rogaba y trataba de tomar el control

— _No, tú dijiste claramente que no querías sentir nada y eso incluye el cariño que le tienes a ella_— la pequeña niña le hablaba a Serena.

— ¡NOOOOOO! — Luna cayó al suelo de golpe y Serena tiraba lejos el cristal— Luna, huye

Luna salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Serena trataba de permanecer en pie y el cristal se comenzaba a transformar en una niña nuevamente

— Eres muy fuerte, no te resistas

— No quiero hacerle daño a nadie

— Tú deseaste eso, tienes que dejar de sentir afecto por las personas

— Una cosa es dejar de sentir y otra hacerles daño

— Si sigues con esto, me veré obligada a tomar total posesión de tu cuerpo, no te resistas

— Prométeme que no lastimaré a nadie

— Trato— estiro su mano juntándola con la de Serena— _Esta niña es más fuerte de lo que pensé, quiere dejar de sufrir, pero tiene un gran corazón, necesitare controlarle y hacerle creer que el amor que tanto lee en sus historias no existe, no dejaré que se me escape, necesito un cuerpo para poder escapar de esta horrible apariencia de niña y del estúpido cristal_

— Ahora a arreglarme, el festival debe comenzar

La mirada de Serena volvió a cambiar, por un momento había vuelto a ser esa niña que reflejaba una profunda tristeza, pero nuevamente sus ojos estaban inexpresivos.

Se puso su vestido preparado para la fiesta, color plata con adornos en negro y blanco; ajustado en la cintura en corte cuadrado, y muy, pero muy ampón en la parte de abajo.

— Solo hace falta una cosa

Soltó su cabello que tenía recogido en dos chongos (N/A: el típico peinado que siempre usa, solo que aquí es más largo), tomó unas tijeras, corándolo a la altura de media espalda, decidió dejarlo suelto, siempre lo traía recogido por lo que prefirió dejarlo así

El cristal levito hasta sus manos, un brillo inusual era desprendido por él. Salió de su habitación e inmediatamente fue escoltada por dos guardias hasta la torre Lunar, donde Serena permanecería todo el día y noche, mientras que el cristal era exhibido y alumbraba toda la región. Serena siempre terminaba muy agotada, incluso en una ocasión cayo en un mal estado por tres semanas, pero esta vez, sería diferente

Camino con aires de orgullo por, sin mirar a nadie; llegó hasta la Torre donde su madre la esperaba junto con todo el consejo real, todos se inclinaron a excepción de Serenity

— Madre, demando que te inclines ante mí— la observaba directamente retándola

— Hija, no estoy para bromas, estamos retrasados— no le dio importancia al asunto, además como una reina se iba a inclinar ante una princesa

— Inclínate ante mí, mi poder es mayor que el tuyo

— Serena, te estas pasando, si no quieres que te castigue será mejor que…

— REVERENCIAME¡¡¡¡¡ — el cristal brillo, envolviendo a la reina en ese brillo, obligándola a ceder, inclinó su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza ante la presencia de su hija— Así está mejor, la guardiana del cristal soy yo, y como tal merezco tu respeto, de ahora en adelante tu tendrás que honrarme

— Serena, no uses así el poder, podrás obligar a mi cuerpo, pero nunca tendrás ese reconocimiento a menos que te lo hayas ganado, eres mi hija y no tengo por que hacerte caso

— Te acuerdas muy tarde de que soy tu hija, déjenme sola

Se retiraron, sintiendo gran temor, aquella dulce niña se había esfumado, dejando solo a un pedazo de cristal sin alma, sin ser… sin sentir, un caparazón vacío que se mueve solo por instinto.

Se asomó al balcón, recibiendo una gran ovación por todos los aldeanos ahí presentes. Con la cabeza en alto, subió las escaleras que la conducirían a la torre, estando ya ahí, sus manos se elevaron junto con el cristal, el cual comenzó a brillar.

En la plaza todos admiraban el gran poder y la magnificencia de tal objeto… bueno, casi todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el bosque, un grupo de hombres encapuchados se reunían. El momento había llegado, por fin el poder sería suyo.

En una modesta casa de maderos que hicieron, se encontraba su líder, discutiendo los últimos detalles de su elaborado plan con sus consejeros de mayor confianza.

— Si cercamos este lado, nos será más fácil escapar— decía un joven de cabello café

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Taiki, aun así debemos tener más de una ruta de escape, en caso de que la otra falle— le secundó un muchacho de cabellera blanca

— También tenemos que considerar el sacarla de ahí sin que nadie lo note, aunque creo que para ese entonces todos estarán dormidos— culminó un tercer joven de cabello negro

— Seiya, creo que tenemos que repasar todo nuevamente y esta vez con todos los hombres presentes.

— Si Yaten; vaya…después de todo si tienes ideas buenas de vez en cuando

El chico de cabellos blanco se enojo lanzándose a Seiya, mientras que Taiki pensaba; _otra tonta discusión. _Después de unas buenas cosquillas, Yaten y Seiya se separaron, salieron de la tienda reuniendo a los hombres.

— Muchachos hoy es el día, hoy tomaremos el cristal y romperemos el yugo que la región Celeste ha establecido por más de 50 años. Cuando festejen en todo su esplendor, les arrebataremos su mayor tesoro… el cristal y de paso a la heredera… la princesa Serena, mejor conocida como la guardiana

Un grito de victoria apoyó el breve discurso de su líder; se sentaron a su alrededor, dejando solo de pie a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

— Repasaremos el plan nuevamente, dentro de un rato nos reuniremos con los espías que están en la plaza, esperaremos que la poción haga efecto y que todos de duerman, si tenemos suerte la guardiana se cansara como en otras ocasiones. Taiki, Yaten, Toji, Takashi, Lieng y yo, subiremos al palacio, atacaremos a los pocos guardias mientras que los demás hacen guardia, flanquearán las salidas y las mantendrán despejadas en caso de algo malo ocurra. Una vez que tengamos en nuestras manos el cristal, nos repartiremos en varios grupos y nos encontraremos aquí¿de acuerdo?

Asistieron con la cabeza, pusieron se todos en pie, tomaron unas cosas, escondiendo las armas dentro de la ropa, un poco de dinero sería suficiente para aparentar estar festejando y comprar dos que tres recuerdos.

— ¿Todos listos? En marcha— ordenó su jefe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaban, los aldeanos disfrutaban en grande de su fiesta, bailaban, bebían, jugaban… en fin, el gozo se sentía, todos felices excepto… ella.

En la torre, una rubia mantenía con dificultades su posición, llevaba unas cuantas horas de pie y en la misma posición; sus brazos comenzaban a flaquear y su visión comenzaba a nublarse, aun así no iba a mostrar su cansancio, no esa muestra de debilidad.

— _Yo te puedo ayudar a que resistas más_— decía la voz de la pequeña niña

— _Yo… ya… no puedo_— empezaba a desfallecer

— ¿_Aceptas? Si lo haces dejaras de sentir tanto sentimental como físicamente, tu saldrías beneficiada, la perjudicada seré yo… si lo hago por varias horas me quedaré sin poderes por varias horas y tu estarás un poco débil también, pero los resultados valen la pena¿Qué dices?_

— _Si… hazlo, por favor_— estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, pero su fortaleza interna le impedía hacerlo.

Un resplandor color marrón envolvió a Serena, llenándola de nuevas energías y quitándole otras a la vez. El cristal poco a poco perdía parte de su brillo, aquella esencia que siempre irradiaba, iba desapareciendo, parecía un objeto común y corriente.

Ella permaneció de pie, no sentía sufrimiento o agotamiento, ahora si podía considerarse un robot andante, que pensaba, y no razonaba, el dolor había segado su mente y su corazón, convirtiéndola en un verdadero cristal.

En la plaza, nadie se había percatado del suceso de la torre, para ellos la fiesta continuaba hasta el alba; entre el goce y disfrute, la vida de la princesa o su cansancio no les importaba; para que preocuparse por la vida de la guardiana, tenía todos los lujos que alguien pudiera imaginar y con eso bastaba. Cual equivocados estaban.

Entre la multitud, un joven bien parecido de hermosos ojos azules y largo cabello negro observaba con gran admiración a cierta jovencita rubia, cuanta fortaleza mostraba, pensaba él. Por breves instantes vio como vacilaba, después una capa marrón la envolvía y… todo era normal

— Que extraño… creo que ya alucino, dejaré eso de lado y mejor vigilaré los alrededores.

La tarde pasaba, y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición; los habitantes de la región Celeste estaban más cansados de lo habitual, e incluso algunos dormitaban en las mesas o en cualquier otro lado, otros tantos se retiraron a sus casas. En el palacio, no era la excepción, casi todos dormían… _casi. _Ella, permanecía de pie, como estatua, débil, pero al fin y al cabo de pie. En sus manos sostenía el cristal, también débil con un inexistente brillo.

— _Serena, ya no puedo, te resistes mucho a que te controle, estoy muy cansada, lo mejor será que descanse unos cuantos días, durante este tiempo, serás vulnerable, sentirás como cualquier otra persona y no podrás usar mis poderes, esto es necesario si es que deseas dejar de sentir por completo¿estas de acuerdo?_

— _Si, no creo que pase mucho en estos días, sobreviviré unos cuantos días, hazlo, descansa y repón tus energías._

El cristal dejó de brillar y Serena cayó de rodillas, sin la fuerza del ese ente cristalino, su energía también se desvanecía. Su tez era pálida, casi traslucida.

El dolor llegó de nuevo, sus manos no aguantan más, soltó el cristal, este rodó por el piso hasta toparse con los pies de alguien, Serena alzó la vista; un hombre atractivo la miraba, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él.

— Te pareces al príncipe de mis historias— dijo antes de desmayarse.

— y tu a la princesa de los míos

Se agacho tomó el cristal y después con sutileza la cargo en sus brazos para marcharse de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola:

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que por una u otra cosa no podía.

Les agradezco por todos sus reviews

Serenity Kou: Gracias por tu apoyo, siempre estas ahí para ayudarme

June: no actualice tan rápido, pero actualice

Keirant: lo siento, pero esta es un SerenaSeiya, en mi opinión Darien ya tuvo su oportunidad, y ya es tiempo de que mi querido Seiya tenga la suya.

Mineascarlett: sip, es una historia media rara, la Serena que siempre demuestra sus sentimientos, ahora muy reservada.

Amynaoko: gracias, yo también espero continuar

Shary: por supuesto que va a ser un SerenaSeiya, y se me ocurrió esa parte de poner a Seiya en un libro para culminar este capi.

Adry: sip, esta Serena es muy diferente a la que conocemos, no hay risas ni es despistada, bueno, es casi todo lo contrario a nuestra Serena de siempre.

Neo- gaby: pues eso de que ¿Cómo se va enamorar ella de el si no siente? Se irá aclarando al paso del tiempo y espero no hacer sufrir mucho a mi querido Seiya.

Gracias nuevamente.

Atte: Saku Kou


End file.
